familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
South of the Border
South of the Border is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on January 12, 1996. It was directed by Joel Zwick and written both by Joseph Cvar and Gary Menteer. Plot Waldo learns about the laws of a tiny island nation the hard way. It lands him in jail and causes Eddie, Urkel, and Carl to have to make a long-distance trip to bail their buddy out, and Carl won't pay a $10,000 bail which he thinks is $10,000 American dollars, which is really $30 American dollars. Meanwhile, Harriette organizes a blind date for Laura, with a guy she believes is a geek(due to her own relationship with Urkel). Synopsis Carl and Harriette are making out in the living room when Steve comes downstairs looking for his pumice stones. As they were about to shoo him away, Waldo shows up packed up for his trip. Carl asks where he's going and due to his simple mind, he drives him nuts. He takes Waldo's plane ticket to it reveals Porto Santo. Steve mentions the island's history as Eddie shows up to take him to the airport. As they were leaving, Hariette asks him why he's going to Porto Santo. Waldo revealed he was selected to train with king of Latin cuisines and how to make better sauces. He mentions his mentor's name too long and even that annoys Carl, Harriette and Steve. Meanwhile, Laura and Maxine come home from school. Harriette reveals she has organizes a blind date for her with a nice young guy in college who's majoring in Geology. Laura isn't too thrilled about and thinks he's a nerd. When Harriette asks her why she's quickly refusing the date with Junior, as he's a nice guy. Laura reveals that a blind date that Carl set up for her back in middle school was how she met Urkel and thinks she will go through another embarrassing date. She also mentions this Saturday night she wants to hang out with Maxine since Waldo's out of town. She refuses her friend's request, claiming her mother needs her to help give Mary a back wax which will take an all nighter. With no other options, Laura reluctantly agrees to go out with Junior, thinking for the worst. In the kitchen, Eddie and Steve are pacing around when Carl comes home. Urkel tells him he has bad news, but the portly cop thinks that he's already there. Eddie disagrees and tells his father that Waldo's has been arrested. Steve even mentions that the officials had put him in the Porto Santo jail. Carl is very upset about and wants to tell his parents. Urkel tells him the Faldo family has taken a family trip kayaking in the Gobi Desert. Carl mentions that there no water in the that desert. Steve reveals that the Faldos think that the challenge. Carl decides that he needs to go to Porto Santo to talk to the officials to secure Waldo's release. Eddie and Steve tells him they're going to because despite the fact they can't speak Spanish, they do speak their friend very well. The next day, the three of them have arrived in Porto Santo Prison and Carl complains about their airport not being in top standards with modern day. The arresting officer, Jaime Gutterez Garcia shows up and they reveal they're here to secure the release of Waldo Faldo. The official calls him "El Desperado". Steve corrects him by saying that they know him as El Stupido. Carl demands to go to the American Embassy, but Officer Garcia revealed they drove them out and it was replaced with a Kinko's. He tells them the bail is set at $10,000 Porto Santo dollars. Carl refuses to pay it which he thinks is $10,000 American dollars and demands to speak to Waldo at once. Officer Garcia refuses their request and they're forced to leave. Outside the prison, Steve, Eddie and Carl talk to Waldo through the wall without interruption. Waldo is scared and has found out the tiny nation's little known laws the hard way. Carl reveals that he was unjustly incarcerated by a corrupt official for a crime he didn't commit and they're not leaving Porto Santo without him. Tonight, he, Steve and Eddie will break him out of prison. In Chicago, Estelle is knitting and cracking nuts when Laura comes home dejected about Harriette's choice of date. She mentions that her date's name is Junior and he's majoring in Geology. Estelle thinks that's the making of a dweeb. The doorbell rings and Laura sees a cute pizza delivery man named David. He works at Juliet's Pizza Place and asks her for a date. She kindly refuses and mentions some other time. Once he leave, Estelle mentions he was cute and would be a perfect match for her granddaughter. Laura agrees and mentally kicks herself in the head because instead of having a great time with Juliet's Romeo, she's stuck with her mother's nerdy Junior. At night in Porto Santo, Waldo is pacing around in his cell when Carl, Eddie and Steve shows up in their disguises and a truck they'll use to break him out of prison with. Urkel asks where Garcia is and Waldo mentions that he's at Kinkos for new business cards because he elected himself as judge. They get to work right away and hijinks occur as they try to break him out, until Steve's plan R does the trick in an adverse way. Waldo is happily free until Officer Garcia arrests them for breaking the jail and tells them they need to pay $10,000 Porto Santo dollars or they'll all go to jail. Carl refuses and thinks it's too much money. That is until, Garcia mentions that it's not the case and they should've seen the poster at Kinko's. Steve asks him how much is it in American dollars. After thinking it over, Garcia reveals it's really $30 American dollars. Carl is happy to pay it, plus the damages done to the jail and truck. At the house, Harriette is happy that they got Waldo out fine and will leave a messge on the Faldo's answering machine. She sees Laura dressed up for her date with Junior, still sulking and won't smile until she says good night to him. She's dreading it and asks for an earlier curfew from Harriette. That was until, she opens the door to reveal that Junior is really David, the guy she met earlier and changes her mind. Laura apologizes for judging mother's taste in men because she did do a great job marrying Carl. During the end credits in Porto Santo, Carl, Eddie, Waldo, Steve, Officer Garcia and two Porto Santo workers are singing in Spanish sone "Ay Yi Yi", while fixing the truck used to break the prison. Urkel's clumsiness breaks it again and he asks in Spanish "Did I Do That?". Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson Cameo * Abraham Alvarez as Officer Garcia * Damian Perkins as David Phillips Jr. * Fred Rubin as Caballero Trivia * This is the 3rd time that Laura mentioned a blind date was how she met Urkel. Quotes :Urkel:Spanish Did I do that? Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven episodes Category:Season Seven Category:Trivia